


[搬文]一同安眠

by meiem



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, The Alliance - Freeform, Undead, another universe, the horde
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔兽世界AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[搬文]一同安眠

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想写个魔兽世界，为了写这文特意回去打了下亡灵的新手任务。。。  
> 有些剧情被我改了，另外部落联盟从来就没相好过。。。

你醒来的时候，完全不记得自己是谁。

  
那个莹白色，展着双翼的瓦格里叫你巴基，你只能茫然的回应。

  
她告诉你她复活了你，你成了被遗忘者，你可以为黑暗女王而战，也可以选择另一条道路。

  
你望向四周，佝偻的僵尸，裸露的白骨以及自己呈现青蓝色的腐烂肌肤。

  
不管曾经你是怎样的人类，都已经和记忆一同被掩埋，现在的你是亡灵，是被遗忘者。

  
你举起了你的手臂。

  
为了希尔瓦娜斯的胜利。

  
你最终选择成为了一名术士，在拥有了一只名为鲁尔提普的小鬼后，挥别了丧钟镇。

  
你一路奔跑，蹒跚的跳跃，偶尔歇息，在静水池旁你看清了自己的脸。

  
枯萎的头发像是晒干的海藻，挂着肉丝的臂骨，被衣服遮住的胸骨，暗黄的牙齿和牙床骨，你很瘦，骨头外面只剩了一张皮。

  
只有你的眼睛，只有你嵌在眼窝里的眼睛散发着灰蓝色的光芒，和其他的被遗忘者全然不同。

  
你只是庆幸，摩多给你缝上了适合的手脚。

  
第一次去幽暗城，你迷了路，在外面的废墟里兜了好久，直到一个血精灵法师带你坐进了电梯。

  
你坐着蝙蝠去了银松森林，然后你又坐了飞艇去了奥格，在那里，你第一次召唤出了自己的地狱战马坐骑。

  
你拉着缰绳去了十字路口，在棘齿城见识到了嗜金如命地精们，你去了莫高雷看日出，去了葬影村钓鱼，你坐船环游了千针石林，在塔纳利斯欣赏沙漠的遗迹，甚至去了偏远的银月城，紫罗幔帐彩石小径，世界原来是那么美丽。

  
你真庆幸，你活着，用另一种方式。

  
可你总觉得缺少了什么。

  
每当你转头时，你的身边，那空落的地方应该存在着什么，可以让你为之欢笑，为之哭泣，去感动，去感受，甚至去爱。

  
胸腔里枯萎的某处，再也无力去跳动。

  
直到你回到幽暗城去参加万圣节的活动，女巫大笑着鼓动你去暴风城投放臭气弹，你勉为其难的跨上了扫帚，朝联盟的暴风城飞去。

  
那被死亡之翼毁掉的花园成了永远被铭记的痕迹，你看着港口往来的船只，耳边的风声突然变成了呢喃的话语：真想和你一起去。

  
你差点失手从扫帚上掉下来，回到幽暗城时，你真庆幸，亡灵没有其他的脸色，否则那些围着篝火跳舞的人，一定会嘲笑你。

  
你开始做梦，不停的，一个接一个，同一个梦。

  
“真想和你一起去……想和你一起去……和你……一起去……去……”

  
这困扰了你，你前往回音群岛寻求巨魔巫医的帮助，蓝皮的巫医看着你的眼睛，“你正在想起已经死去的事情。”可你是被遗忘者，你不该想起任何过去的事情，你的生命已经消失殆尽，你的忠心给了黑暗女王，你是你自己，却又不是自己。

  
你该怎么办？你问巫医，巫医只是摇摇头带起了面具，跳起了巨魔特有的驱魔舞。

  
你站在那里，站了很久，看着太阳落在海里又从海里升起，你记得那种金色。

  
光芒万丈，耀眼，温暖。

  
你的旅途还在继续，你穿越了黑暗之门来到了外域，把虚无的梦境抛在了身后。

  
这悬浮在扭曲空间上的土地，有着和艾泽拉斯完全不一样的风景，你骑着你的双足龙，穿越了一道又一道的界限，你最喜欢赞加沼泽，那里充满灰蓝的薄雾，像是你的眼睛，又像是你的肤色。

  
当你蜷缩在去北极的飞艇上时，梦里的男人对你说：“我真想和你一起去。”

  
你不由得露出微笑，丰满的唇肉滑过贝齿，“你只是去趟达拉然而已，下次就能和我一起去了。”你惊醒，感觉到的是扑面而来的寒风和冰雪，你要去达拉然，你对自己说。

  
达拉然比你想象的更美，你站在许愿池前，投下了属于自己的硬币，一旁调皮的孩童正忙着用竹竿钓硬币，溅起点点水珠，在半空中滑过剔透的弧线，一枚金币落在了你的脚尖。

  
你弯腰拾起，那属于一个叫做斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的人类，你本想将它扔回池里，可是达拉然的魔法让你瞬间窥视到了他的愿望：至吾爱巴基，愿你安息。

  
你仿佛屏住了呼吸，周围的一切都退散为了虚影，你紧紧捏着那枚金币，最后放进了自己的背包里。

  
这并不是你，你想，至少肯定不是现在的你。

  
在暮光高地等候红龙女王时，部落的同伴缓解气氛调侃着，有个兽人捅了捅你，问你觉得自己身为人类时是个什么职业？你摸着口袋里那枚金币，说大概是个圣骑士。兽人挑眉看你，回报一片沉默。

  
因为亡灵不可能成为圣骑，因为圣光不会照耀死亡。

  
虽然你从不认为自己是个怪物。

  
你士气高昂的坐在前往潘达利亚的船上，当船开始下沉时，你和同伴们高呼着：Lok’tar！为了部落！然后深入了翡翠林终年不散的迷雾里。

  
你在卡桑琅丛林再次遇见了安度因·乌瑞恩，暴风城的王子，当他知道你叫巴基时，他便用通用语请求你和他一起净化赤精，他是个非常优秀的牧师，你放心的把自己的后背交给了他。

  
你想，曾经的你是人类，属于联盟，现在的你是被遗忘者，属于部落，却都与安度因王子一同战斗，多么讽刺又多么奇妙。

  
安度因用他蓝色的眼睛温柔的看着你：“你让我觉得非常熟悉，尤其是你的眼睛，或许这就是为什么我会和你一起完成任务的原因，唉巴基……我对你抱着期待而又害怕。”  
你没有问他矛盾的原因，不是你不想知道，而是你不知道能不能承受得起。

  
你在锦绣谷看见了一位联盟圣骑，你本想绕道而行，那位金发碧眼的骑士也看见了你，蓝色的眼睛顿时凝成了寒冰，你忽然涌上了一个奇怪的想法，好像这个人也曾经这样面对过你。

  
直到他向你拔剑，表情冷峻的叫你怪物，你不是，你摇头辩解，这是你存在的方式，你希望他能明白，你希望他能接受你。

  
为什么？

  
“我痛恨被遗忘者，你们不该存在，你们应该永远的去死。”金发的圣骑士红了眼，举起大剑向你砍来，你召唤出的末日守卫替你抵挡，力量之大连土地似乎都在震颤。

  
你祭起暗影术展开反击，圣骑朝你释放了一个审判，“住手！斯蒂夫。”

  
你从来没有如此的感激安度因的出现，然后才意识到他喊出的名字——斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。

  
“你知道我有多恨部落，多恨这些亡灵！”

 

你听见安度因的叹息，“那大概是巴基……”

  
圣骑士半举着剑，一脸的不可置信，视线在你和他的王子间变换着，“不——我的巴基已经死了，他不可能……不可能——”他咆哮着拒绝。

  
“看看他的眼睛，斯蒂夫，只是看着他的眼睛。”在那片灰蓝色的光芒下，他的表情终于从厌恶变成了惶恐。

  
“这就是我期待和害怕的原因。”安度因怜悯的看着你们俩，你将末日守卫拉到了背后，说你想知道人类巴基死去的原因，安度因问你，“冰冠冰川的战役你知道么？”

  
你点头，那发生在你复活之前，“巴基带军前往了诺森德，在冰冠城堡，我们和部落的联军共同讨伐巫妖王，结果幽暗城的皇家药剂师释放了毒气，杀死了许多人，包括你——巴基，新鲜略完好的尸体都被他们带回去变成了新军。”

  
在缓慢轻柔的语气里，你仿佛看见了一望无际的冰川，看见了前赴后继的军队，看见了巫妖王和吸食灵魂的霜之哀伤，还有皇家药剂师恶毒的笑，以及遮天避日的黄色毒雾。

  
你失去了对双脚的控制，跪倒在雪地里，扼住自己的颈，你流下了眼泪……

  
斯蒂夫垂着头喃喃道：“我该和他一起去的。”

  
你回神望向他，“你去了达拉然。”

  
斯蒂夫猛然抬头看着你，“是的，我去了达拉然。”眼里的悲伤像是诺森德的雪，落在你的肩上，你听见了自己最后的心跳。

  
————  
“我会率军去诺森德。”  
“真想和你一起去。”  
“你只是去趟达拉然而已，下次就能和我一起去了。”  
斯蒂夫倾身亲吻你——还活着的巴基，你在他温柔似海的眼眸里看到了自己，英俊的脸庞，深棕的头发，灰蓝色盛满笑意的虹膜，还有那点你已然失去的瞳孔。  
————

  
“斯蒂夫——”你分不清这是你现在的呼喊，还是当时，因为它是如此的干涩，又充满了绝望。

  
骑士凝视着你，惶恐不再，他咬下唇，成了严肃的化身。

  
你害怕了，你怕他仍会想要杀了你，你怕他叫你怪物，你怕他看你的目光像是陌生人和敌人，所以当他伸出手时，你逃跑了。

  
你逃回了达拉然，坐在紫罗兰城堡的顶端，如果被罗宁发现，他大概会用法术把你变成一只羊，可是你不在乎，一点都不在乎，你只想看着被魔法罩染成灰蓝色的太阳慢慢下沉，然后一个人哭泣。

  
你以为自己再也不会流出泪水，你以为没有了会跳的心脏便不会感觉到疼痛。

  
你想，遗忘是有理由的，因为想起后只会越发的痛苦，斯蒂夫不会爱你了，因为你不再是他的巴基，他只会恨你，恨你夺走了他的巴基，而你也会恨你自己，明明活着却宁可死去。

  
你用手臂环绕住自己，在夜风里颤抖不停。

  
“巴基……”

  
被圣光熨烫的盔甲贴上了你快要冻僵的脊骨，你转头速度之快到大概需要摩多为你重新缝合，你看到斯蒂夫站在你背后，果然还是追来了，你站起来，“达拉然不能打架，如果你想插旗子的话我们可以去外面。”

  
“你真的是巴基？你想起来了？”斯蒂夫的金发在黑夜里闪着光，指引着你去靠近。

  
你摇摇头又点点头，斯蒂夫叹息，和你一起站在风里，他的转变让你觉得诧异，你张张嘴，风灌进你的胸腔，发出沉重的呜咽。

  
斯蒂夫握住你瘦骨嶙峋的手。“我不恨亡灵了，至少他们让你回来了。”

  
你挣扎着说你不是原来的巴基了，小鬼在你身后跳跃，斯蒂夫弹开攻击的火星，捧住你的脸，拇指腹划过你的颧骨，你的鼻翼，落在你的牙床骨上，“我现在对于吻你还有些障碍，”即使天黑你都能看到斯蒂夫的红脸，“但是总有一天我会再吻你。”

  
你不说话也不再动了，只是把头抵在了他的肩甲上，他紧紧搂着你的后腰，你们依偎在了一起，就和从前一样。

  
如果死亡再次降临，你只愿选择和斯蒂夫一同安息。

  
END  
于2013年最后一天


End file.
